


Irresistible

by whisperofgrace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperofgrace/pseuds/whisperofgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt on tumblr: We’re going on a blind date - but wait a moment, aren’t you the guy that went down on me in a back alley behind a club year ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

'You'll love him,' Ruby insisted for about the hundredth time since they'd gotten into the car, not to mention all the other times before then. Twisting around in the front passenger seat, she grinned widely. 'Come on, when have I ever done you wrong?'

Checking her lipstick one last time in her compact, Emma snapped it shut and filed it into her clutch before sending Ruby  _the look._ The one that said,  _are you absolutely sure you want to go down that path,_ the one that she used on her often. 'It's not your judgement that I'm worried about this time,' she said, nodding her head in Victor's direction.

The fact that Victor immediately knew that she was talking about him certainly wasn't making her feel any better about agreeing to go along with this. He didn't turn like Ruby, but caught her eye in the rear view mirror. 'Hey, would I try and set you up with someone who wasn't amazing? He's  _almost_  as fun as I am.'

'That's what I'm worried about,' Emma muttered under her breath. Sharing another grin with Ruby, she leaned forward to kiss her cheek, patting Victor on the shoulder as she did so.

Climbing out of the car, she waited as they drove off, giving herself a few extra seconds before she had to go inside. She was still playing with the idea of just going with them to the party at Mary Margaret's house a few blocks away, but she knew that Ruby would just give her shit for bailing, and then everyone else would too. Maybe she should just get a cab back to their apartment... 

But then this guy would tell Victor that she didn't show, and she'd be busted within the hour. 

Sighing, Emma shifted her grip on her clutch and headed for the door to the bar. She hated blind dates, but since she'd actually made an effort with her appearance under Ruby's strict instructions she figured she might as well make the most of it. At least they were meeting in a bar, with alcohol.

All she had was a name, and a rough description. Killian Jones: tall, dark haired, usually scruffy, English. Ridiculously hot, according to Ruby's stage whisper, and even Victor had shrugged without disagreement.

It was just after nine, and so the bar wasn't overly busy when Emma pushed open the door and stepped inside. She'd been there before a few times, and she cast her eyes quickly around the room. The couches in the corner were taken up by a group of younger people, and none of the smattering of people at the bar seemed to fit the description that she was given. There were a few empty booths along the far wall, and some tables scattered around the room.

Sitting at one of those tables was a man fitting Ruby's description. His eyes were on his drink, and she took a moment to take him in before setting her shoulders and walking up to his table. He looked up at her just before she reached him, a strange look coming over his face when he saw her, and it was a good few seconds before realisation seemed to hit him and he stood up. Smiling at her warmly, he pulled out a chair for her. 'Emma Swan, I presume?'

The gesture was the kind of thing that she might have rolled her eyes at, but it didn't seem to be put on, and genuine gentlemanliness wasn't a thing that she saw too often. She looked him over again, taking in his dark jeans, his navy vest worn over a button up shirt, the leather jacket thrown over the back of his chair. He certainly knew how to present himself, that was for sure.

'That'll be me,' she said, sliding onto the tall chair, placing her clutch on the table and hooking the heels of her shoes over the rung at the bottom of the chair. 'Killian?'

'Aye, that's me.' He was still standing, still looking at her with a slightly odd expression on his face, and she was just starting to wonder whether she should be feeling unnerved about it - the fact that she didn't yet was strange enough in itself - he blinked and it was gone. 'What's your poison, love? First round's on me.'

It wasn't until he'd turned for the bar that it occurred to her that he seemed familiar.  Maybe she had met him before, through Victor or something, and she'd just forgotten. Maybe that was why he'd looked at her funny, because he was trying to place it too.She didn't realise that she was staring at the back of his head until he turned, a drink in each hand, but when their eyes caught she didn't look away. He  _was_  attractive, but from his smirk when he slid back into his seat across from it, he knew it all too well, and she wasn't sure yet how much of a bad thing that was.

'Your drink, my dear,' he said, sliding the rum and coke in front of her with a flourish of his hand. 'Although I'm not as fond of the mixer, myself.'

His over the top charm had dissolved into a more natural one by the second drink, and she'd relaxed by the third. He wasn't just attractive, he was funny, too, and when he smiled at her like that -

Like...

_Like blue eyes smiling at her over the rim of a glass._

_Like music so loud that she could feel it pumping through her bones._

_Like a body pressed up against her from behind on the dance floor, moving with her to the music, his hands tightening on her hips._

_Like those same hands running up her thighs and pushing up her skirt, like rough bricks scratching her back._

_Like hot kisses against her neck and then lower, mouthing at the inside of her thigh before swiping his tongue through her folds, pressing against her clit and not letting up until she was falling apart under his touch, her fist in her mouth to quieten her cries._

'Oh my god,' she gasped. She  _had_  met him before, just not through Ruby or Victor, and he  _remembered_  - the bastard! - and hadn't said anything. Her memories of that night had been blurry, but she'd certainly remembered  _him_ , just not his face, just not his voice, not until now. She'd thought she'd never see him again and that was the only reason why she'd let him -

Let him, ha!  _Her free hand twisting in his hair to hold him closer and closer and closer -_

And he  _remembered_  her,  _fuck._

Gripping the table with both hands, she stared at it wide eyed, trying to figure out how bad it would be if she ran. She wasn't embarrassed about what happened, more so that she'd been in friendly conversation with him for over an hour and she hadn't realised it. 'How long have you known?' she mumbled, forcing herself to look up at him.

He was watching her with a half smile on his face, and she wasn't sure if it made her feel better or worse. Leaning back in his chair, he reached up to scratch the back of his neck. 'Since you walked in,' he admitted, grinning sheepishly. 'I didn't want to make you uncomfortable if you didn't remember,' he said with a shrug, looking uncomfortable himself for a moment, but then his eyebrow raised challengingly and he put on an offended air. 'Although I have to admit, I'm a little miffed that you forgot.'

She felt her cheeks warming, but she forced herself to hold his gaze. 'I didn't forget,' she said stiffly. 'I just didn't realise it was you. In case you don't remember, I had a lot to drink that night.'

'I remember.' He blinked, and the flirtation on his face was gone, replaced with reluctance and a twinge of guilt. 'And I know I should have mentioned it when I recognised you, but I thought that you'd leave. If you'd still like me to -'

'No.' Her hand reached out, closing over his. His fingers were warm, and tightened around hers instantly. She was embarrassed, she felt awkward, but she wasn't ready to leave yet, even though she knew that she probably should. She didn't know whether this put him more into "just a hook up", or close to "dangerously more than she was looking for", but she couldn't resist the urge to find out.

Even if it was just to shut Ruby up about how she never went on dates or gave someone a chance.

(Even if that had nothing to do with it.)

Still, his hand on hers only made her feel hotter, so she pulled her hand back slowly, twisting it with the other one in her lap. Nope, that wasn't enough. Picking up her drink, she downed the rest of it in one gulp. 'All right. I'm going to get us some more drinks, and then we're going to talk about anything except for this.'

The bar had gotten noticeably busier since they'd first arrived, and the few minutes that it took her to get their drinks was long enough to bring her heart rate back to something close to normal. Taking her change back from the bartender, she tucked her purse under her arm, downed the shot that she'd ordered, and then grabbed both of their drinks.  _You can do this_ , she told herself as she turned and headed back to their table.  _You can last another few drinks without thinking about the mind-blowing orgasm that he gave you._

And it wasn't even just that, she thought grumpily as she put their drinks down on the table and slid onto her seat across from him. She'd reached for him to return the favour but he'd pulled her hand away, offering to take her back to his place, and she'd been about to climb into the cab with him when he'd had a call from a friend. An emergency, he'd said. She wondered if it had been Victor perhaps, whether he was to blame for her lack of multiple orgasms that night.

And that train of thought was exactly what she was trying to avoid. Pushing down all thoughts of what might have happened (and what could happen ( _no, don't go there_ )), she smiled at Killian as brightly as she could, crossing her legs under the table.  'So what brought you to America?'

She regretted the question immediately from the way his face tightened. 'Long story,' he said quietly with a dismissive wave of his hand, and she lowered her eyes, nodding shortly to show him that she wasn't going to push it. Whether he didn't want to talk about it in general or whether it was something that he didn't want to ruin the mood with, she understood not wanting to put it all on the table first up. She started slightly when she felt his fingers touching hers gently, not quite trying to hold her hand, just bringing her attention back to him. He was smiling, which made her feel easier (he had a nice smile). 'Why don't you tell me how you and Ruby met?'

That was easier, and a hell of a lot safer, and they passed two drinks talking about their mutual friends. She told him about meeting Ruby in high school when she moved to town ten years ago, appreciated his lack of questions about why she moved to town and how he put his efforts into getting embarrassing stories about Ruby out of her instead. He told her about how he'd met Victor through another friend, Robin, who'd roped them both into playing football ('Soccer?' 'No, football.' _'Soccer.' 'Football.'_ ).

Killian was fun and funny, but also charming and thoughtful, and she was able to keep her mind clear for almost an hour. It wasn't until he stopped talking that she realised that she was staring at his mouth, and although she felt her face warming at the considering look he was giving her, she was passed feeling self-conscious. Their chairs had crept closer to each other throughout the night, and it was the easiest thing to reach out and cup his cheek, her thumb feeling the stubble on his bottom lip. 'I'm sorry,' she breathed, feeling her insides tighten when his lips parted slightly. 'I just...' She looked up quickly to see his eyes darkening and held her breath, the feel of his stubble on her skin almost but not quite satisfying an urge that she felt in her bones.

Impossibly, he seemed to know what she needed. Trailing his fingers up her arm until they slid between hers, he pulled her arm gently until the sensitive skin on her wrist rubbed against his cheek, and she let out her breath in a shaky moan, her mind flooding with the memory of that scruff scratching at the skin between her thighs.

'Emma,' he muttered when she slid her fingers through his hair without moving her arm, scratching against his scalp, his eyes fluttering closed.

'Mmm?' she said breathlessly, pressing her thighs together underneath the table, and it was obscene for her to be so turned on already but from the way his eyes were burning right through her, she had a feeling that he was feeling the same way.

'Finish your drink, love,' he said thickly, and she barely had time to toss back the remainder of her rum and coke before he adjusted his grip on her hand, standing up and pulling her toward the door.

She followed immediately.

Her house was closer and even though the cab ride was only five minutes, it was the longest five minutes of her life. She didn't argue when Killian paid the fare, already halfway out the door, keys in hand. They made it up to her apartment without a scene, and she was equal parts frustrated and grateful that they weren't alone in the elevator because she wasn't sure that they would have made it out if they'd been the only ones in there. As it was, his arm around her waist felt like fire and she couldn't look at him, she couldn't, not without kissing him and she knew that once she started, she wouldn't be able to stop.

He was on her the moment that she kicked the apartment door shut behind them, pressing her back into the door, both of his hands on her face and his eyes burning into hers. She shifted her hips without even thinking about it, simultaneously pressing against him and parting her legs slightly, shivering when his breath caught in his throat. They hadn't kissed yet, not since that last time, and she'd been drunk enough that she hadn't remembered much other than that it was good enough for her to drag him outside. She was more than tipsy now, too, but that didn't matter. Smoothing her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, she licked her lips, wondering what he tasted like.

With a muttered curse, he surged forward with her answer, closing the remaining distance between them and kissing her. His lips pressed hers apart without preamble but she was ready for him, curling her tongue around his and swallowing his groan. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him tightly, knowing that it wouldn't feel close enough until she could feel his skin on hers.

As it was, she could feel the hardness of him pressing against her thigh and spread her own legs further, lifting one up and sighing when his hand came behind her knee and hiked it up around his waist, pressing into her and it felt so good to have him grinding into her against the door, their kisses hot and heavy and sloppy and desperate, but she wanted more,  _more._

'Bedroom,' she gasped, breaking her mouth away from his, fisting her hand in his hair when he only dipped his head lower, kissing his way along her jaw and then taking the sensitive skin of her neck between his teeth, and she wanted to push him away and drag her to her bed but instead she found herself tilting her head back to give him better access, rolling her body into his, thrilling at the feel of his hand gripping tightly at her ass to hold their bodies together. Part of her wanted to say fuck it and let him have her up against the door, but she also knew that she wouldn't get her fill of him so quickly. 'Killian, bedroom,' she said more urgently, tugging him away from her skin. 'Now.'

Slipping out from between him and the door, she made herself walk to her bedroom, knowing that he'd follow her. She reached back for the zipper of her dress, but Killian was closer behind her than she realised, his hand knocking hers away while the other settled on her waist. 'Let me,' he said thickly, pulling the zipper down slowly as they entered her bedroom, pausing only to close the door before he slipped the dress off her shoulders. It fell to the floor at her feet with little prompting and she stood before him in her bra and panties - matching, thank god, and one of her better sets - and heels. Kicking off her shoes, she reached for his vest, tugging the buttons undone as his arms circled her, his hands running up her sides and over her back, touching skin that he hadn't touched yet, and it shouldn't have felt so erotic when he hadn't gone near anything still covered up yet but it did. 'You're so beautiful,' he murmured, and it was then that his hands slipped into the back of her panties, cupping her ass and pulling her against him.

She was too riled up, her anticipation all but driving her crazy, so she pushed him away, utterly done with how many clothes he was still wearing. His shirt hung open on his shoulders so she tugged it off and pushed him back onto the bed, grinning when he landed with a soft, surprised 'oof'. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down, gesturing for him to slide further up the bed, and when he settled again she straddled his legs, unbuckling his belt and tugging down his jeans. 'Emma,' he began, her name ending in a strangled sound when she wrapped her hand around his cock and pulled him out of his boxers. 'Emma, you don't -  _bloody hell,_  you don't have to -'

She continued to move her hand over him, stroking him up and down slowly, as she settled between his legs. She  _did_  have to, though, because she needed to drive him as crazy as he'd driven her.

His protests ended when she lowered her head and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking lightly as her hand circled the rest of him, and the only sounds that came from him were his heavy breathing and mutterings of curses and her name mixed together. When she took him further in, bobbing her head over him, his hand twisted into her hair but he made no effort to control her movements. The ache for him between her legs was fierce, every sigh and groan that came from his mouth only making it worse, but the thrill of getting this reaction from him was worth it, especially after she hadn't been able to get his own mouth out of her mind since that night.

Taking him in deeper, she kept one hand at the base of his cock and the other moved to cup his balls, taking a deep amount of satisfaction from the way he tensed underneath her. 'Emma,' he gasped, and when she looked up at him she felt her insides clench from the hungry look in his eyes and the way he groaned when their eyes met. Drawing back slowly, she swirled her tongue around his tip, humming in satisfaction when his head fell back to the bed. 'If you don't stop I'm going to come,' he warned her thickly. She had no intentions of letting that stop her, but then he was sitting up and pulling her up with him, and she let herself be dragged into his lap, her knees on either side of his waist. 'I'm not anywhere near done with you yet,' he told her, his hand on the back of her neck and bringing her head down to his.

She kissed him with all of the hunger that she felt, grinding down on him when she shifted and felt his cock between her legs. He shifted as well, so she couldn't feel his hardness where she wanted it the most, but when his hand cupped her through her panties her protests were drowned out by her moan. His fingers rubbed against her slowly, the lace between them making it feel deliciously rough, and she moved against his hand desperately, not caring what she looked like, not thinking of anything past his touch on her. Her lungs were burning so she threw her head back, sucking in air, and Killian's mouth moved down the column of her throat, his free hand cupping her breast through her bra. She wanted his touch on her skin more than anything so she unclipped her bra hurriedly, pushing the straps off her shoulders and tossing it away before returning her hands to his shoulders, digging her fingers into his skin as he closed his mouth over her nipple.

She followed him when he fell back against the bed again, leaning over him, but when his hand disappeared from between her legs she huffed in frustration. It was only a moment, though, before she felt his fingers slipping underneath the sides and tugging them down, and she realised that he was nudging her upward in the same movement. 'Fuck, Killian,' she managed, feeling the scrape of his scruff against the underside of her breast, soothed straight after by his tongue licking a trail across her skin.

'I need to taste you again,' he said, lifting her leg to remove her underwear properly, and she crawled up his body, the tension inside of her tightening even further as his mouth found her stomach, her hip, his hands finding their place on the backs of her thighs and holding her above him. She was kneeling over his face, gripping onto the headboard so tightly with both hands that her knuckles were white, her breathing already out of control just from the feel of his own breath against the insides of her thighs. She squeezed her eyes shut when he turned his head and rubbed his cheek against her sensitive skin, not quite where she was aching for him but pretty damned close. 'Did you think about this, after?' he breathed against her.

Her chest was tight, her breath coming hard, and she tried to lower herself onto him but his hands kept her just out of reach. 'Yes,' she told him honestly, beyond caring about the needy tone of her voice. He kissed her skin softly, gently, and she suppressed a shiver.

'Did you touch yourself to the thought of me here, between your legs, driving you crazy?'

_Fuck._

' _Yes_ ,' she moaned, trying to roll her hips down and this time he let her. She cried out as he opened his mouth wide, his lips and tongue kissing and licking and tasting her. She felt his fingers pressing against her entrance at the same time that his tongue flattened against her clit and she fell forward against the headboard, feeling too much of it all at once but he wasn't going to stop, no, that was clear. He pressed one finger inside of her easily, then another, and she felt like she was going to fall apart.

Then he sucked her clit between with lips, and she  _did_  fall apart.

His fingers stilled inside her but although he slowed his efforts with his mouth, he didn't stop them completely. When she'd come down enough to move, she tried to lift herself off of him, but his hands held her tightly in place. 'Not yet,' he said, one of his arms wrapping around her leg, his thumb finding her clit and making her jerk against him, and he took advantage of that to lick another stripe through her folds. 'I'm nowhere near done with you yet.'

'Killian,' she moaned, partly in protest but also not because her first orgasm had done absolutely nothing to ease the ache between her legs, and the circles that he was drawing on her clit - first slow, now quicker - was absolutely going to bring her up again way too quickly.

His only response was a quiet hum as he started moving his mouth and his tongue over her in much the same way that he'd kissed her mouth before, and it felt so good that she couldn't help but grind her hips down against him, and when he moaned again it sent a thrill down her. His tongue was pushing at her entrance and when it slipped inside she couldn't help the sound that fell from her lips, couldn't help the cry when his fingers pinched at her clit, couldn't help the incessant way that her hips were moving over his face.

Couldn't bring herself to care if she was pressing him too much into the bed, but from the way he only held her tighter against him, moaning when her fingers found their way into his hair, she didn't think he cared either.

And it was far too soon, too quickly that she felt the pleasure rising up inside her again, but he kept going at her without pause, without chance to catch her breath, and when he closed his mouth over her clit once more and sucked hard, there was nothing she could do except for hold on as she came hard.

This time he didn't try to stop her when she pulled off of him, but he did follow her, nudging her onto her back and settling himself between her legs. Wrapping her arms around him, she enjoyed the heavy feeling of his weight on her as she slowly came back to herself. She could feel him, hot and thick against her thigh, but he didn't try and enter her just yet. 'Did I live up to your expectations?' he asked teasingly, his fingers trailing up her side and cupping her breast, and she couldn't help but huff a laugh.

'Well it certainly beats the memory,' she told him, grinning at the glint that appeared in his eye. Her lips parted involuntarily when his tongue flicked out to taste his own, and that was all it took for her hunger to rise up again. It was ridiculous, how badly she wanted him, how easy it was with him in her bed. 'But we're not done yet,' she breathed, sighing when he shifted against her and she felt him slide against her core.

His eyes fluttered closed at the feeling, his brow creasing as he rutted against her gently, moving against her without slipping inside. 'I want you so badly,' he murmured, dropping his head to the crook of her neck. 'You feel incredible.'

She wanted to tell him the same, but the feeling of his cock moving against her, brushing against her clit, was more than enough to make her desperate for more. Pushing gently on his shoulders to make him lean back, she nodded in the direction of the side table. 'Top draw.'

He stayed where he was for a few more seconds, apparently as reluctant to move as she was to let him go, but then he rolled off of her, kicking off his jeans as he did so, finding her condom stash in seconds. Taking the condom from him, she tore the wrapper carefully as he settled between her legs, kneeling over her. When she took him in her free hand, his hips jerked forward, his forehead dropping to her neck. He was rock hard underneath her touch but she took her time anyway, taking pleasure in the way he squirmed above her as she stroked him, pausing only to slip the condom over him when his hand caught her wrist and he growled her name.

The moment the condom was on, Killian knocked both of her hands away, his pulling her legs around his waist as he sunk into her with one smooth motion. She was so turned on and so ready for him that he slid in easily, and he didn't stop until he was pressed all the way inside her, stretching her in such a delicious way. ' _Fuck_ , Emma,' he groaned, pulling out and pressing in quicker this time, and she couldn't help the moan that fell from her lips, or the way her body arched into his. ' _Bloody fucking hell._ '

Her only response was to hold him tighter.

He set a quick pace, and at first she tried to keep up, rocking her hips upwards in time with his thrusts, pulling his head down to hers to kiss him with all of the need that was coursing through her, but when his thrusts started hitting her deeper and deeper, all semblance of thought quickly went out the window. There was only his body and hers, his hands on her sides, on her breasts, on her thighs, his mouth on hers, on her neck, his teeth tugging at her earlobe, his cock dragging perfectly against her walls, and she couldn't think past the pleasure building up inside of her.

He seemed to be just as wrecked, his movements becoming more erratic, their bodies sliding together, slicked with sweat.

Just when she started to feel her pleasure starting to build he leaned back onto his knees, hooking one arm underneath her knee and lifting her leg up onto his shoulder, and the new angle had him hitting in just that perfect spot to make her cry out with everything thrust. Her hands scrambled to grab onto something, anything, making do with the headboard above her head as his gripped her leg and her hip, pounding into her without pause, his wide eyes on the spot where their bodies joined, watching as his cock disappeared into her again and again. His teeth bit down into his lower lip, groaning as her insides started to clench around him, and she couldn't hold back anymore when his hand dropped between her legs and started rubbing at her clit, her hips bucking upward as pleasure flooded through her.

She was just starting to come down when she felt him tense, his hips stuttering against hers before pressing into her, and the feeling of his cock pulsing inside her pulled another moan from her lips, but she was too worn out for it to be anything more. Her leg dropped to the bed as he dropped onto her, and she lazily brought her arm around him, pressing her face against his neck and breathing in the sweaty scent of him. She didn't want to move, wanted nothing more than to just drift off to sleep, and although she normally wasn't one to let a one night stand stay the night, she couldn't bring herself to care enough to send him away. Especially when the feeling of his arms coming around her with a sigh was so relaxing.

Emma pushed him off gently, tugging at the blanket. 'There's a bin in the corner,' she said, waving her hand in the appropriate direction. 'You better not snore.'

There was a moment's pause before she felt the weight on the bed shift, and then the sounds of shuffling through the room in the dark. A minute or so later, the bed dipped again, and she felt his warmth come up beside her, his arm draping over her waist.

* * *

 

Emma woke the next morning to a satisfied ache between her legs, a thankfully small hangover, and an empty bed.

Sitting up, she looked around her room for signs of clothes or shoes or keys left behind, but the only evidence of last night were her own clothes strewn throughout the room, and her delightfully sore muscles. Falling back onto the pillows, she let out her breath slowly, squinting up at the ceiling as her eyes adjusted to the small amount of light peeking in from behind the curtains, and wondered whether she thought this was a good thing or not.

She wasn't a stranger to one night stands, and although she preferred to go back to their house than her own, it still wasn't the first time that it had happened. Normally she kicked them out straight after the deed was done, or at least made it clear that she didn't want them to still be there by the time she'd woken up, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of unexpected regret that Killian wasn't there when she'd woken up.

Of course, she'd have been happy to go another round with him, especially after last night. She couldn't remember the last time that she'd been so thoroughly satisfied. But before she'd brought him home, and especially before she remembered meeting him the last time, she'd actually had a really good time with him. 

She did want to see him again, she decided. Maybe. Probably. What was the right protocol when you hit it off with someone and wanted them to take you seriously, but still ended up bringing them home for amazing sex?

Not that she wasn't interested in a repeat of the amazing sex.

Realising that she could smell bacon and coffee, she sat up again, wondering if Ruby had cooked enough for her or whether she'd be able to steal some from her anyway. Her stomach sank at the thought of Ruby and that she hadn't messaged her last night to tell her that she was finding her own way home, and when she saw her phone flashing with notifications on her bedside table, she picked it up, supposing that she'd better find out how much shit she was in with Ruby before she went out there to face her.

There were several texts from her housemate, but she frowned when none of them seemed to be in angry capitals.

_How's your night going? Need a lift home, or have you taken things back to Killian's place yet? ;)_

_Sooooo, Killian just messaged me to say that you don't need a lift home. It's early enough that either you love him or you hate him, and I'm ready for the details like ten minutes ago._

_EMma the lights are on so I know you came home is he in bed with you EMMA I NEED TO KNOW_

As she read the last message Ruby's name popped up on her phone again with a new text, and then another and another.

_EMMA THERE IS A HOT ENGLISHMAN IN OUR KITCHEN MAKING BREAKFAST FOR EVERYONE WHY AREN'T YOU OUT HERE_

_IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW I'LL EAT YOUR BREAKFAST AND MAYBE YOUR ENGLISHMAN TOO VICTOR WILL UNDERSTAND I'M SURE_

_WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP_

Before she could finish rolling her eyes - and cool her face down, she was  _not_  blushing over this - there was a loud thumping at her door. 'Come on,  _surely_  you're awake by now.'

'Give me a sec, geez,' she said, pulling on sweatpants and a sweater before opening the door to Ruby's excited and impatient face.

'Did you get my texts?' she asked eagerly.

'What, all twenty of them?' 

Ruby grinned at her. 'So I expect to hear every tiny detail about what happened but right now, Victor's hottie friend is in the kitchen with him cooking breakfast. I'm pretty sure he's hanging around with the excuse that he's catching up with Victor, but he keeps looking over here to see if you've gotten up yet and it's totally adorable. And it smells amazing, so hurry up and get up so we can eat. And if you want to do your "no morning afters" thing then whatever, but he's here looking all scruffy and adorable and he has coffee, just so you know, and he told us that he had a really great time with you with a straight face. Although his ears did turn red, so there's that.' Stopping her tirade of oh-so-subtle convincing, Ruby tilted her head to the side and looked at her consideringly. 'But maybe wash your face first, Miss Panda.'

Wiping her fingers underneath her eyes and finding them covered in last night's mascara and eyeliner, she snuck out of her bedroom and into the bathroom, washing her face quickly. A part of her felt weird about having to speak to him so soon after last night, but the fact that Ruby had called her out on that already made her only more determined to prove her wrong.

She could do breakfast. Breakfast was easy, right?

(When she walked into the kitchen and saw him standing in yesterday's clothes, his shirt only half buttoned and his hair a mess, holding a frickin  _spatula_ , it wasn't uneasiness and doubt that made her pause.

She'd never loved Ruby so much as she did that morning, when she suddenly remembered the whatever it is that she had to do that took her and Victor out of the house for the rest of the morning.)


End file.
